


Some fun

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia can't sleep while Clarke and Lexa are having some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: Neighbors

Sometimes it’s a little bit hard to fall asleep when your neighbor is having all the fun with your _best friend_. It’s not like Octavia can exactly complain, she had been the one to tell Clarke “go for it”. But this wasn’t what she had wished to happen. Why couldn’t they stay spend a night at Clarke’s apartment for a change? 

Octavia rolls on her stomach, buries her face into the pillow, as if it can help anything. It doesn’t mute thumps on the wall, and she swears she hears a quiet moan. _Jesus_ , are they fucking animals? 

She growls, rises her hand to bang the wall screaming:  
“Someone’s trying to sleep here!”

For a moment it’s quiet, and Octavia sighs in relief. Maybe now she can finally sleep, she deserves it after the long day at the gym. She closes her eyes, but then her phone beeps. She’s got a text – from Lexa. 

_You sound a bit tense, baby Blake._

Before she can even think about replying to that, there comes a new one. From Clarke this time.

_I know you’ve had a rough day, O. Wanna hang out?_

Octavia groans, rubs her face with her palm, she’s way too tired for this. She just wants to get her beauty sleep, not be teased by her friends. But then another text from Lexa convinces her to jump out of the bed. She isn’t a girl who says no to having some fun.

_Could use some more hands here. xx_


End file.
